Beauty and The Beat
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Night Club. Young Disc jockey. And hungry Evil. Kristao/Taoris (ONESHOOT)


**Beauty** and **The** Beat

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan.

 **Main Pair** : Kristao/Fantao/Taoris (and little bit ChanBaek)

 **Genre** : Drama, Fantasy

 **Rating** : absolutely M!

 **Summary** : Night club. Young disc jockey. And the hungry evil.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang di mainkan apik oleh _disc jockey_ diatas 'singgasana' khusus yang berada tepat di depan _dance floor,_ semakin memanaskan suasana. Di kerumuni ratusan manusia yang hanyut dalam lekuk tubuh satu sama lain, menari mengikuti irama lagu yang membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk sekedar menggoyangkan pinggul.

Malam hari di _Buterfly Kiss_ sangatlah menggoda dan sarat akan kenikmatan duniawi. _Club Bar_ yang sangat tersohor di Seoul, hanya orang-orang berduit dan berkantong tebal yang dapat masuk. Tak peduli kau anak di bawah umur, atau janda, bahkan Kakek-kakek, atapun homoseksual. Asalkan berkantong tebal dan tak terindikasi sebagai pembuat onar, kau akan di perbolehkan masuk dengan _member id_ khusus.

Semua golongan tumpah ruah di dalam _club_. Mulai dari kepala gangster, ketua mafia, Direktur perusahaan, sampai artis papan atas. Mereka semua sibuk dalam Dunia mereka di temani berbotol-botol minuman mahal, serta para wanita yang berpakaian minim, yang tidak akan keberatan di gerayangi jika kau memberikan uang tips sebagai imbalannya.

 _Club Bar_ seperti ini memang pusat dari berbagai dosa yang membutakan. Jangan heran melihat siapa saja dapat bercumbu di tempat yang terbuka, dan mereka tak segan untuk berpindah tempat ke kamar yang di sediakan oleh pengelola bar jika kegiatan kalian telah menjerumus pada sebuah hasrat tak terbendung.

Diantara alunan musik yang memekakan telinga, hampir semua orang berlomba untuk menjadi yang lebih _hot_ di _dance floor_. Dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh, aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tiap mulut, tangan-tangan nakal yang hinggap kesana-kemari, tatapan-tatapan liar yang menelanjangi siapapun yang menarik perhatian. Semua itu adalah pemandangan biasa di dalam _night club_.

Siapa saja akan hanyut di dalamnya, terjebak di dalam untaian dosa yang tak berujung, mengalir hanyut di dalam lautan manusia dengan segala hasrat. Jika melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu menari saat ini, sangat liar dan membangkitkan gairah. Bahkan seorang _disc jockey_ pun tak luput dari godaan para pengunjung _club._ Terlebih jika DJ adalah orang yang menarik, tampan atau cantik, maka para pengunjung tak segan untuk mendekati sang DJ, jika beruntung akan mendapatkan nomor ponsel sang DJ, kalau sedang tidak beruntung hanya bisa mengirimkan segelas minuman atas nama 'mengagumi'. Dan tak banyak DJ yang bekerja di _Buterfly Kiss_ yang mudah di dekati pengunjung, termasuk DJ dadakan malam ini yang terpaksa menggantikan DJ yang seharusnya manggung.

DJ ini masih muda, namun permainannya cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung _club_. Terlebih sosoknya yang tinggi semampai, dengan surai hitam yang bercahaya di bawah lampu sorot yang berkerlap-kerlip warna-warni, menyamarkan wajah manisnya yang asli dari Negri Tirai Bambu, China. Selagi tangan kanannya memegangi _headphone_ yang menempel pada sebelah telinganya, tangan kirinya sibuk dengan berbagai tombol.

Di temani seorang pria berwajah cantik di sampingnya, mereka berdua ikut menari diatas singgasana sang DJ. Sesekali berteriak dengan _micophone_ yang telah di sediakan disana, menambah meriah suasana yang tercipta. Terlebih, suara sengau manja sang DJ yang membuat banyak orang memperhatikan sosoknya lebih teliti, dan menyorakinya.

Tak ada yang tahu siapa DJ muda berwajah manis itu. Yang pengunjung tahu seharusnya bukan pria muda bersurai hitam itu yang tampil malam ini, namun karena permainannya tidak mengecewakan, maka mereka tak peduli asal si DJ muda mampu menggoyang seisi _night club_.

Bahkan ruangan _VIP_ khusus yang berada di lantai 2 bangunan _Buterfly Kiss_. Ruangan yang berdinding kaca tebal, dan hanya penghuni ruangan yang dapat melihat keluar, pada lautan manusia di _dance floor_ dan sang DJ yang tengah beraksi saat ini. Dari ruangan inilah para penghuni dapat dengan leluasa megintai gerak-gerik siapa saja. Dan rata-rata yang menghuni _VIP Room_ adalah mereka yang berkuasa.

Seperti pria bersurai pirang gelap dengan stelan serba hitam yang menegaskan keangkuhan dan ketampanan mutlaknya yang tak tertandingi. Pria tampan yang saat ini di kelilingi 5 wanita sekaligus, yang duduk di sisi kanan-kirinya, tak lagi memiliki daya untuk tetap terjaga setelah 'bertugas' melayani sang pria dengan wajah dingin yang duduk tenang dengan kaki kanan menyilang diatas kaki kirinya.

Pria pemilik _obsidian dark brown_ itu menggoyangkan wine di gelas kristal nya, menciptakan riak kecil pada cairan merah pekat itu, lalu meneguknya dengan elegan, memejamkan mata ketika cairan tersebut mengaliri tenggorokannya, dan berakhir di dalam lambungnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya, yang tertuju lurus pada singgasana _disc jockey_ yang tepat berhadapan dengan ruangan yang di tempatinya.

Dari tempat duduknya, ia dapat memperhatikan gerak-gerik si DJ muda yang menarik perhatian. _Jacket_ kulitnya yang telah bergeser turun, memperlihatkan leher dan pundaknya yang berkilat karena keringat, serta t-shirt hitam tanpa lengan yang tampaknya mulai basah karena suhu mulai meningkat berkat banyaknya orang yang turun ke _dance floor_.

Pria tampan itu memusatkan pandangannya pada sang DJ, mata tajamnya menyipit untuk lebih jelas lagi menelisik sosok sang _disc jockey_ yang murah senyum, sepasang belahan merah muda segar yang terbentuk unik, di bawah hidung _bangir_ yang runcing, serta tatapan sayu namun tajam dari sepasang matanya yang berkantung.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan di pintu tak membuyarkan konsentrasi sang pria tampan dari objek tatapannya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pintu ruangan itu dibuka, masuklah 2 orang pria. Satu bersurai _brunette_ , yang satu bersurai gelombang berwarna coklat gelap.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Wu tak berkedip seperti itu hn?" suara _bass_ pria bersurai gelombang memecah sunyi. Sementara pria cantik yang bersurai _brunette_ menyematkan seringai di bibirnya saat meletakkan pantatnya di sebuah sofa _single_ yang tepat di sisi kiri sofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Pastinya adalah pemandangan bagus. _Ne_ Yifan?" si pria cantik tersenyum penuh arti pada pria yang di panggil Wu atau Yifan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara dan membereskan pelacur-pelacur ini dari sofa ku? Aku muak melihatnya" si pria tampan bernama Wu Yifan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada pria bersurai gelombang.

" _Ne_ Chanyeol, kau yang membawa wanita-wanita ini, jadi kau yang harus membereskannya" ujar si pria cantik. Chanyeol mendesah malas.

"Kau juga menikmatinya Lu, kenapa kau jadi ikut memerintah ku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Maksut mu aku menikmati menertawai mereka yang mabuk parah dan berebut ingin bercinta denganmu, begitu?" Luhan membela diri.

"Kau juga Kris. Kau memakan mereka, dan sekarang malah menyuruh ku membereskan" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya memakan energi mereka, bukan memakan tubuh mereka. Laksanakan saja tanpa protes, kau bisa ' _kan_?" Krisーatau Wu Yi Fan, jika sahabatnya yang memanggilーmenatap sahabatnya itu datar.

Chanyeol berdecak kecil, namun menyadari jika Kris kembali memusatkan tatapannya lurus ke depan, menembus dinding kaca, tertuju pada _disc jockey_ yang kini meminum minuman yang di kirimkan oleh salah satu pengunjung.

"Kau memperhatikan DJ itu?" tanyanya, dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya. Luhan pun ikut memperhatikan ke arah yang kini di tatap oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Pelacur-pelacur itu tidak bisa menuntaskan rasa lapar ku" Kris menggumam. Tak sedikitpun ingin ketinggalan gerak sang DJ manis yang kini tengah melantunkan untaian kata dalam tempo cepat dengan bantuan _microphone_.

Ya, DJ muda yang memiliki senyum yang amat manis itu sedang melakukan _rapping_.

"Dia manis, tidak heran kalau kau lapar melihatnya" celetuk Luhan, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai ke sandaran sofa. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah~ kenapa tidak langsung kau lahap saja? Anak itu manis" si _Happy Virus_ mulai mengompori. Julukan yang di berikan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Kris meletakkan gelas kristalnya di meja kaca di depan sofa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, makin intens memperhatikan sang DJ manis bertubuh semampai yang menarik perhatiannya sejak sang DJ memulai aksinya. Sejak awal.

Selama itulah ia mengunci fokus matanya pada sosok sang DJ yang membuatnya lebih pendiam.

Bagaimana bibir unik merah muda itu tertarik sempurna ketika tersenyum, sepasang mata bulan sabit ketika si DJ melakukannya, betapa indahnya saat ia meliukkan tubuh rampingnya yang menggiurkan, serta tatapan sayu yang tajam, seperti menggoda siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Ah, benar-benar sangat menggoda. Rasa laparnya yang sempat terobati dengan energi para pelacur yang dibawa Chanyeol ke ruangan mereka, kini menguap entah kemana. Namun rasa lapar dan haus itu bersamaan dengan perasaan lain yang menggelitik otaknya, setidaknya dirinya ingin mengenal sang DJ yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Laki-laki yang di sampingnya juga cantik, sesuai dengan _type_ ku" Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Aku ada ide, kau mau dengar Kris?" ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris yang duduk di sofa panjang, tepat di samping kanan sofa _single_ yang di tempatinya.

Pria tampan itu hanya melirik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? Siapa yang lebih dulu berkenalan dan berhasil memikat mereka, boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah. _Agree_?"

"Kenapa aku harus menyetujuinya?"

"Memang seharusnya begitu ' _kan_. Kau pasti sudah berhasrat untuk merasakan si DJ itu"

Kris tak menyahut. Kemudian muncul seringai di sudut bibir seksinya ketika melihat sang DJ yang melepas jacket kulitnya.

Dan wow, lihatlah keringat yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilat di bawah sorot lampu _club_.

" _Agree_. Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah Yeol" ucap Kris tiba-tiba, bangkit berdiri. Seringai di bibir Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Kau sangat percaya diri Kris. _Let's hunting_ ~" Chanyeol tampak bersemangat. "Ingatlah untuk mengendalikan diri kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhnya. Iblis seperti kita tidak akan pernah merasa kenyang" desisnya cukup jelas.

"Oh bagus! Sekarang aku di tinggalkan sendirian!" sindir Luhan yang cemberut di kursinya.

Kris dan Chanyeol telah meninggalkan ruangan _VIP_ tersebut, membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut beranjak darisana. Yah mungkin 'berburu' sendirian di dalam _club_ yang pastinya tidak akan kehabisan mangsa untuk di santap.

Jemari lentik sang DJ menari-nari diatas tombol, menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan ritme sedang karena berkonsentrasi oleh musik yang sedang di mainkan. Ia pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, melemparkan senyum teramat manis bagi pengunjung yang sibuk menari di bawah singgasana DJ nya.

Namun kelereng _Onyx_ nya tertuju pada sosok seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari singgasananya, sekitar 4 meter, diantara kerumunan orang yang sibuk menari. Dan ia tak bisa mengedip sedikit pun, tatapan matanya seolah terpaku pada sosok tinggi pria bersurai pirang gelap itu, yang memakai pakaian serba hitam yang menunjang tubuh tinggi tegapnya, kulitnya yang putih, tatapan tajam di antara kedua alis tebalnya, dan terlebih _obsidian dark brown_ nya yang seolah menuntutnya untuk tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka.

"...o! Tao! Tao!" panggil pria cantik yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri sang DJ.

Taoーsang DJ manis menoleh seperti anak kunci, matanya membelalak kaget karena sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil memanggilnya tepat di telinganya.

"A-ada apa Baekie?" tanyanya gagap. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao yang persis seperti orang yang tengah melamun.

"Sudah waktunya kau istirahat! Biar aku yang menggantikan!" ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak agar Tao mendengarnya. Mengingat dimana sekarang mereka berada.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku masuk dulu, kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar!?" Tao melepas _headphone_ nya, memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik.

Baekie tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian menarik _t-shirt_ Tao, harus berjinjit untuk mendekati telinga Tao. "Ada yang menemani ku, orangnya tampan" bisiknya malu-malu. Tao mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Baekhyun yang kini memasang _headphone_.

Tao menggerakkan bibirnya, bertanya ' _siapa?_ ' tanpa suara. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, diikuti Tao yang menatap kearah yang di maksut.

Pemuda berkantung mata persis seperti Panda itu seketika paham, saat melihat seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menawan yang berdiri di dekat layar, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rona bahagia di wajahnya ketika membalas senyuman pria bersurai gelombang itu.

Tao menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus dengan perlatan DJ sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika sahabatnya telah berkenalan dengan seseorang di dalam _club_. Ia pun menepuk kecil pundak Baekhyun, dan melenggang pergi dari singgasana para DJ, tak lupa memberi salam pada pria asing yang sepertinya di sukai oleh sahabatnya yang mungil.

Dan Tao tahu harus berjalan kemana untuk melewati lautan manusia di bawah sana. Ia lebih memilih untuk turun melalui tangga di samping panggung yang letaknya agak ke belakang, menghindari 'terkaman' para pengunjung yang bisa saja membahayakan dirinya. Mengingat seperti apa dirinya di tatap oleh-oleh banyak pasang mata yang kelaparan.

Namun saat ia menapakkan kaki panjangnya di anak tangga, ia terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh jika tiba-tiba tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap berdiri. Tao tertegun, dadanya berdebar kencang karena takut akab jatuh membentur lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara _baritone_ tepat di telinga kananannya.

Tao menahan nafas. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya mendadak meremang mendengar suara rendah nan berat orang yang telah menolongnya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya malam ini.

 ** _Deg!_**

Tao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak tatkala _Onyx_ nya bertabrakan dengan sepasang _obsidian_ berwarna _dark brown_ yang indah. Fokus matanya seperti terkunci di dalam tatapan tajam itu, darahnya berdesir, jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal. Melihat dari dekat wajah bak Pangeran Negri Dongeng yang sempurna.

Baik surai pirang gelapnya, alisnya yang tebal, tatapan tajam yang lembut sekaligus menelanjangi, hidung mancung yang serasi dengan bentuk bibir seksi dan kontur wajahnya. Semua itu membuat Tao terpaku diam. Seperti ada kekuatan lain yang tengah menyusupi tubuhnya saat ini.

Kekuatan _pheromone_ pria di depannya sungguh luar biasa, sanggup membuatnya berdebar bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" pria itu bertanya lagi. Menyeret kesadaran Tao dari keterpakuannya.

Pemuda manis itu mengerjap, lalu buru-buru mengangguk dengan salah tingkah. "A-aku baik, t-terima kasih Tuan" ucapnya terbata, menarik kedua tangannya dari bahu pria tampan itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku Kris, kau?" si pria mencoba berkenalan. Tao menggigit bibirnya, memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap pria di depannya.

"...Tao, Huang Zi Tao" ucapnya gugup. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Nama yang manis Tao, seperti dirimu" pujinya.

Oh tidak, apakah Kris tengah merayu Tao si pemuda _Panda_ yang baru di kenalnya?

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Tao kini, ia menunduk malu dengan dasa berdebar kencang. Saat itulah pandangan Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri bersandar di dekat layar yang menampilkan grafik atraktif sesuai dengan musik yang tengah di mainkan.

Mereka bertukar senyum, atau seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Hei Tao" panggil Kris lembut. Pemuda manis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Sejak tadi aku memperhatikan mu, permainan mu bagus. Mau menemanik ku ngobrol?" sebuah ajakan yang tak akan bisa di tolak siapapun. Terlebih jika sang Wu telah menguarkan banyak _pheromone_ pada 'korban'nya.

Tao mengangguk kecil tanpa di minta. Dalam hati dirinya merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung setuju akan ajakan pria yang baru di kenalnya, tapi sungguh mulutnya tak kuasa untuk berkata 'tidak' saat ini. Terlebih dirinya telah terpesona oleh sosok Kris yang sangat _gentle_.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kau bisa di terkam habis oleh orang-orang gila itu" ujarnya, merapatkan pelukan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Tao.

Si _Panda_ menurut saja, ikut kemana Kris membimbing langkahnya. Melewati meja bar, diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang telah larut dalam alkohol serta dentuman musik yang tanpa ampun memborbardir telinga.

Kris membawa Tao ke sebuah meja dengan sofa berwarna merah darah yang kosong, mendudukkan pemuda manis itu tepat di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kegugupan Tao yang hanya menunduk serta menggigit bibir kucingnya imut.

"Kau takut padaku Tao?" tanya Kris, meraih tangan kanan Tao, mengusapnya lembut. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan melirik Kris melewati ekor matanya.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku" ucapnya, meraih dagu Tao, agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat saat lagi-lagi _obsidian_ tajam Kris menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. Memaksanya untuk tunduk di bawah aura pria tampan itu, yang entah kenapa membuatnya seperti seorang gadis yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Pangeran.

Bahkan Tao tak bisa menolak ketika Kris mencium punggung tangan kanannya lembut, kemudian melemparkan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat para wanita histeris jika melihatnya. Sungguh. Bahkan Tao pun terpesona oleh wajah tampan yang tersenyum itu.

Tangan Kris yang lain dengan lancang menyentuh pipi Tao, mengusapnya lembut dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang kurus, dan entah kenapa Tao justru memejamkan matanya, bernafas tenang seolah usapan lembut di pipinya mampu menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang abnormal. Menghilangkan kegugupan dan sikap salah tingkahnya yang membuatnya tampak bodoh, setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkannya.

Kris menyeringai tipis. Ia meletakkan tangan Tao yang masih di genggamnya di pipi kirinya, tanpa melepas genggamannya pada jemari lentik Tao, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengincar bibir kucing Tao yang berwarna merah muda alami, dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saat tiba-tiba Tao kembali membuka matanya.

Pemuda manis bersurai kelam itu termenung, sorot matanya sayu, mengunci tatapannya pada _obsidian_ Kris yang memenjarakan fokus matanya. Nafasnya tertahan saat bibir Kris merekat pada bibir kucingnya. Merekat sempurna seperti magnet yang di tarik oleh kekuatan besi.

Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati desiran hangat di dadanya, dan jantungnya yang berdenyut riang dalam ritme yang sedikit meningkat.

Kris memagut lembut bibir kucing Tao, menyesapnya haus seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Tao, serta memiringkan kepalanya, semakin dalam mencium kedua belah bibir yang sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah candu terbaru baginya.

Ciuman manis yang lembut dan hangat, Tao membalas tiap kecupan dan pagutan Kris sambil meremas _blazer_ hitam yang di kenakan pria itu. Seperti halnya sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu, begitupula ciuman mereka. Mengalir begitu saja, seiring dengan gerakan bibir Kris yang semakin menuntut.

Pria tampan itu menggigit lembut bibir bawah Tao, menarik tubuh ramping si pemuda agar lebih mendekat padanya. Tepat saat Tao mengerang kecil karena gigitan di bibirnya, Kris memasukkan lidahnya yang panjang ke dalam rongga hangat nan basah milik Tao.

"Ngghh..." Tao mengeram. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, dan mencengkram erat pundak kokoh Kris.

Tanpa menghentikan akses ekploitasi lidahnya di dalam mulut Tao, Kris dengan mudah menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda _Panda_ itu. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Tao yang rapih, mengusap lembut dinding-dinding mulutnya, dan dengan mudah tanpa di sadari pemuda manis itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Tao dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya.

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, melawan pergerakan lidah Kris yang semakin liar dan mampu menggelitik rasa di dasar hatinya. Pertarungan lidah yang sengit, saling mendorong dan melilit, entah bakat darimana yang merasukinya saat ini. Tao hanya melakukan apa yang telah di lakukan lidah Kris, mengulang gerakannya.

"Mmhh~ nnhh~" Tao meremas lebih erat pundak Kris.

Suara kecipak saliva yang tercipta seolah mengalahkan dentuman musik yang di mainkan _disc jockey_. Desahan dan erangan tertahan Tao adalah musik paling merdu di telinga Kris, nyaris saja ia menghisap jiwa sang pemilik jika dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan rasa lapar dan hausnya sebagai makhluk kegelapan.

Tao memukul tanpa tenaga bahu Kris, agar pria tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya benar-benar telah habis, dan jika pria pemilik surai pirang gelap ini tak segera menyudahi ciumannya, bisa di pastikan dirinya akan pingsan dengan konyolnya karena sebuah ciuman.

Kris tersenyum di dalam ciumannya, menarik kembali lidahnya yang membelit lidah Tao di dalam mulut pemuda itu, lalu melepaskan bibirnya yang merekat erat. Tao memejamkan matanya, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus, mencengkram erat pundak Kris selagi ia melakukannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan jarinya menghapus lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Tao, kemudian mengecup ringan bibir kucing itu. Selagi satu tangannya membelit pinggang ramping Tao dengan posesif.

"Bibirmu sangat manis. Keberatan jika aku melakukannya?" tanyanya seduktif tepat di telinga Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ yang masih memerah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan tertunduk, menempelkan dahinya di bahu lebar Kris.

Ini aneh, sungguh. Dirinya baru saja mengenal Kris tapi kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tunduk pada kata-kata dan perlakuan Kris yang sesungguhnya sangat lancang. Dan anehnya ia tidak memprotes hal itu, dan malah berdebar, bahkan menerima semuanya. Bahkan dirinya baru saja membalas ciuman panas Kris! Demi Tuhan. Semua ini tidak wajar untuknya.

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam tentang mu _baby_ " ucap Kris, mengecup ringan perpotongan leher Tao. Pemuda manis itu menahan nafas, merasakan hambusan nafas hangat Kris di lehernya, serta kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya. Memenjarakan tubuhnya dengam sempurna diatas pangkuan Kris.

"...kenapa?" lirihnya bergetar. Kris meraih sisi kepala Tao, mendongakkan wajah manis itu agar menatapnya.

"Apa pernah ada yang berkata jika kau menarik? Dan aku tertarik" Kris berkata lembut, menatap ke dalam _Onyx_ Tao yang berkilauan.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu terdiam, seolah tersedot ke dalam _obsidian dark brown_ pria tampan itu. Sepertinya kali ini otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar, pikirannya kosong jika menatap ke dalam iris indah itu.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku _baby_?" tanya Kris, mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ramping Tao. Si manis itu mengangguk dengan pipi merona. Kris tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan layaknya _buterfly kiss_ memabukkan.

Dan entah keberanian darimana, Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Kris, melesakkan wajahnya yang merah padam di balutan _blazer_ mahal pria itu, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris.

Tanpa dapat di lihat oleh si pemuda _Panda_ , tak akan bisa di sadarinya, jika saat ini di sekeliling Kris terdapat selaput asap tipis berwarna hitam yang menguar di sekitar sofa yang mereka tempati. Melingkupi tempat itu seolah mencegah siapapun masuk dan merusak suasana yang ada. Dan sebagian asap tipis itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Tao.

Seringai Kris mengembang, meletakkan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Tao, selagi tatapannya tertuju pada singgasana DJ yang kini terdapat seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah beraksi dengan seorang pria tinggi bersurai gelombang yang memeluk dari belakang. Kedua orang itu sempat berciuman, dan pemandangan itu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

 _Dasar tukang pamer._ ーcibir Kris dalam hati.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanyanya, menunduk melihat surai kelam Tao. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk samar. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu" lanjutnya dengan suara yang dibuat sedih.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris dengan polos. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sungguh kau ingin tau?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga Tuan"

"Kris, panggil aku Kris"

"Baiklah Kris. Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum, menelisik tiap senti wajah Tao yang tanpa celah. Dan perhatiannya tertuju pada bibir kucing Tao yang menggoda. Membuatnya ingin melahap kembali bibir yang manis itu.

"Tubuh mu, aku ingin tubuhmu. Bisa kau berikan padaku?" suara Kris mendadak lebih berat dan serak. Tao terdiam, jantungnya berdetak abnormal dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Kris mengusap bibir kucing Tao perlahan, dan sesekali menekannya. "Aku mau kau jadi milik ku _baby_. Berikan tubuhmu padaku dan kau tidak akan menyesal" ucapnya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa...kau ingin memiliki ku?" cicitnya malu.

"Kenapa? Karena kau satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat busuk ini"

"Apa kau pendatang baru Kris?"

Kris terkekeh, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang, bahkan aku hidup lebih lama darimu _honey_ "

"Lalu?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Lupakan saja" di usapnya lembut pipi Tao. "Apa kau mau jadi milik ku?" Kris kembali ke pertanyaan inti.

"Kenapa kau ingin memiliki aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuat ku _turn on_ hanya dengan ciuman" Kris tersenyum mempesona.

" _Turn on_?" Tao menautkan alisnya.

Kris tidak bohong. Memang sejak awal dirinya mencium Tao, rasa lapar dan hausnya yang membuat kepalanya pening sedikit berkurang. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dan ringan yang di lakukannya pada tubuh dan wajah Tao memberi energi tak terduga untuknya. Seperti sengatan listrik yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Dan Tao bukan pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan arti kata ' _turn on_ ' yang di katakan Kris. Hal itu membuat wajahnya kini seperti kepiting rebus, rasanya panas karena malu, dan sekarang ia mati kutu diatas pangkuan Kris.

Pria bersurai pirang gelap itu menyeringai, mengusap bibir kucing Tao, dan satu tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Tao yang menganggur. Di kecupnya lembut jemari lentik Tao, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah manis Tao yang tak bisa berkedip menatapnya.

"Sejak awal kau memang harus jadi milik ku _baby_. Kau tidak bisa menolak ku" desisnya.

Tao benar-benar dibuat mati kutu. Ia tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Kris yang seolah sangat menginginkannya, tapi di dalam hatinya, dirinya menyukai hal itu. Betapa senang dan tersanjungnya ia jika pria tampan yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan karena terlalu sering membuat jantungnya berdetak abnormal itu berkata sangat menginginkannya.

Kris meletakkan tangan halus Tao di pipinya, tersenyum tipis. Dan perlahan meremas jemari lentik itu, dimana tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah cincin perak berbentuk naga bertanduk yang melingkari jari manis Tao. Dan pemuda _Panda_ itu tak menyadarinya.

Keputusan yang mungkin terlalu dini. Tapi Kris tidak peduli dengan hal itu, keinginannya untuk memiliki pemuda di pangkuannya saat ini semakin menjadi, membuat kepalanya hampir meledak memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan di lakukannya pada Tao.

Dan cincin naga dengan ukiran rumit itu adalah tanda kepemilikannya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit membiarkannya _turn on_ tanpa di sentuh, sementara kau mendudukinya _honey_ "

Tao menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Namun keinginannya untuk melakukan sesuatu menggelitik di sudut otaknya, sungguh.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku _baby_? _Maybe blow job_?" Kris memohon.

 _Kluk._

Tao mengangguk samar. Kris menyeringai lebar.

Pemuda bermata _Panda_ itupun turun dari pangkuannya. Entah setan macam apa yang merasukinya, kini ia duduk bersimpuh diantara kedua kaki panjang Kris. Dengan dada berdebar hebat membuka _zipper_ celana pria tampan itu, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika sebuah gundukan besar yang berbalut kain warna biru gelap.

Tao menelan ludah kembali. Tangannya bergerak diluar kendali otaknya, membuka celana dalam tersebut dan membebaskan segumpal otot yang telah menegang tegak dan mengembang dengan sempurna.

Tao merasa dadanya mendadak sesak. Melihat ukuran kejantanan Kris yang diluar nalar, membuat isi kepalanya mendadak kosong. Namun meski kini dirinya merasa tegang tepat menghadap alat vital yang berukuran super, kenyataannya kedua tangannya kembali bergerak diluar kendali.

Kris memejamkan matanya saat tangan halus Tao menyentuh kejantanannya. Lembut dan hangat. Pemuda _Panda_ itu mengelus batangnya dengan penuh perasaan, mengecup ujung kepala batangnya ringan.

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati batang Kris dengan menutup mata. Menjilat serta menekannya lembut dan penuh perasaan, memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri bagi Kris. Dengan lembut Tao menggenggam kejantanan besar itu dengan kedua tangannya, setelah puas melumeri gumpalan otot tersebut dengan salivanya, ia mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Nnhh..." Kris menghentakkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kejantanannya kini di bungkus oleh mulut Tao yang basah dan hangat.

Tao mencoba melahap batang besar itu semampunya, ia sadar jika mulut kecilnya tak bisa menampung semua batang Kris yang berukuran super, dan dirinya harus berpuas diri. Mulutnya dan lidahnya memijat lembut gumpalan otot di dalam mulutnya, sementara tangannya tak tinggal diam, mulai mengurut pangkal batang Kris dan bagian yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tao melakukan 'tugas'nya dengan baik. Menghisap, menyedot, dan menggigit kecil kepala batang Kris, mengitari lubang kecil yang telah mengeluarkan _precum_ dengan lidahnya, dan sesekali memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kris mengerang semakin keras.

Pria tampan itu menekan kepala Tao, menuntut lebih agar si pemuda _Panda_ melahap lebih dalam kejantanannya. Tao mengeram, tanda protes tak terucap, yang justru memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang nikmat pada Kris.

Tao menyesap lembut batang besat itu, menyapu precum yang keluar dengan lidahnya. Membuat gerakan maju-mundur yang membuat kejantanan itu berkedut, Kris mendesis seperti ular, meremar surai kelam Tao dengan tidak sabar. Dan setelah berkutat cukup lama, menyedot, menghisap, menjilat, dan memijat dengan lidah, akhirnya batang besar itu memuntahkan laharnya.

Tao hampir tersedak dibuatnya. Ia kewalahan untuk menampung semua cairannya, dan dengan hati-hati menelan semampu yang ia bisa. Meski tak semua dapat tertelan, dan sebagian merembes keluar melewati sudut bibirnya. Dan dimata Kris, pemandangan itu sangat seksi.

Dimana wajah Tao yang memerah, bibir kucing merah muda yang mengatup erat pada dinding kejantanannya, dan lelehan sperma yang mengalir ke dagu. Sangat seksi dan nakal.

Tao mengeluarkan batang yang masih berdiri tegak dengan ukuran asli. Hal itu membuat Tao menatap bingung pada kejantanan yang masih di genggamnya, padahal cairannya keluar cukup banyak, tapi kenapa tidak terkulai seperti seharusnya?

Dan Kris tergolong pria yang memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa, nafasnya pun tak ngos-ngosan. Masih sama seperti sediakala, tenang dan dingin. Ia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih dagu Tao, membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

" _Good job dear_. _But i want more than a blow job_ , _do you feel same like me_?" suaranya terdengar rendah dan lebih berat.

Tao menggigit bibirnya yang basah akan sperma milik Kris, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan _buterfly kiss_ yang lembut.

" _You are mine_ , dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan membantahnya" desisnya seduktif, dengan bibir yang masih menempel.

 ** _Cup_**

Tao menutup matanya.

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Cup_**

Kris melahap bibir kucing Tao dengan lapar, mengenyahkan ciuman _buterfly kiss_ yang sempat di berikannya secara bertubi-tubi. Merengkuh pemuda _Panda_ itu dalam dekapannya yang mengekang, membawanya tenggelam di dalam sebuah lembah penuh dosa yang menjadi kehidupan abadinya selama ini. Dengan kuasa dan kekuatan yang di milikinya, ia membawa Tao yang berada di dalam pelukannya menghilang dari _club bar_ yang gegap gempita, seiring dengan ciuman yang memanas.

Bisa di tebak kemana Kris akan membawanya. Tentunya sebuah tempat yang _private_ yang memungkinkan Kris melakukan apa saja pada Tao yang sudah siap di lahapnya habis dengan segala hasrat dan gairah yang membuncah tak terkendali.

Begitulah para iblis bekerja. Menjerat, merampas, dan menenggelamkan calon korban ke dalam pesona yang di namakan kesempurnaan mutlak.

 **END**

mind to review or anything? it's free :3


End file.
